Episode 5687 (8th February 2004)
Plot Sarah's intrigued to hear that Karl is going to the concert in place of Martin. Gail is delighted to be asked to babysit Bethany. Steve desperately tries to find another wedding venue at such short notice. Fiz tricks Les into admitting that there's nothing wrong with Chesney. Fiz threatens to tell everyone how Cilla tried the same trick to get money out of a shopkeeper when Fiz was nine. Steve manages to book Walcot Manor, Karen's original choice of venue. He'd refused as it was too expensive, but now tells a delighted Karen that he's changed their plans as she deserves nothing but the best. Todd is reluctant to discuss Karl when Sarah quizzes him. Maria hijacks Claire for a drink and tells her that Ashley's been missing her. Norris is frustrated when Rita refuses to change her mind about selling The Kabin via the Estate Agents. Rita is amazed when Cilla tells her that she's dropping the compensation claim. Tracy admits to Steve that she was the one who'd cancelled the wedding. He warns her to stay out of his life when she suddenly starts having intense labour pains. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eva Briggs - Maggie Ollerenshaw Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *The Kabin *Street Cars *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *From this episode Benjamin Beresford took over the role of Joshua Peacock from Brandon Jackson, who had made his final appearance as the character on 21st January 2004. Beresford had previously appeared in the role for a number of episodes in November 2003. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve and Tracy both end up getting more than they bargained for; Fiz gives Cilla a taste of her own medicine; and Sarah becomes suspicious about Katy's date. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,980,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Karen McDonald: "What do you think of that? I've got a bridesmaid that used to be a bloke! I'm telling you, my wedding has got everything!" --- Les Battersby (to Cilla Brown): "You don't get it do you? People like Rita. She's lived round here for ages. She's a popular woman." Category:2004 episodes